Not In The Limo!
by Iron Mouse
Summary: Songfic Sequal to Where are you sleeping tonight. Instead of the girls singing, it's the men.


Give me a break...  
  
I know it has been awhile  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you a lot on the reviews for 'Where are you sleeping tonight'!!!   
  
YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL *^__^*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I know I forgot this so just incase someone wants to sue me for it, You can't now... So there and I say so and I deemed it so... I don't own GW... I don't own this song by Wreckx-n-effect   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Another Saturday Night  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
In the limo.... You know what I'm talking about Relena's pink limo that everyone seems to dislike cause it's pink  
  
  
  
::Duo turns up the radio::  
  
  
  
Hilde: Duo what are you doing?  
  
  
  
Duo: You'll see...  
  
  
  
Wufei:   
  
Yeah..  
  
  
  
Duo:  
  
All I wanna do is zoom-a-zoom-zoom-zoom  
  
and a poom-poom   
  
  
  
  
  
Guys:  
  
JUST SHAKE YA RUMP  
  
  
  
Midii: I know this song   
  
  
  
Hilde: So do I and that what scares me  
  
  
  
Wufei:   
  
Yeah..  
  
  
  
Duo:   
  
All I wanna do is zoom-a-zoom-zoom-zoom  
  
and a poom-poom  
  
  
  
Relena: Please Stop   
  
  
  
::All the girls start noticing Quatre getting a little to into the song::  
  
  
  
Guys:   
  
JUST SHAKE YA RUMP  
  
  
  
Dorothy: No please continue ::Holding a $50 in her hand::  
  
  
  
Relena: Dorothy!!!!  
  
  
  
Dorothy: Hey I wanna see some booty and I am going to see lots  
  
  
  
Relena, Midii, Hilde, Sally: -_-;;  
  
  
  
Duo:   
  
All I wanna do is zoom-a-zoom-zoom-zoom  
  
and a poom-poom  
  
  
  
Dorothy:   
  
JUST SHAKE YA RUMP   
  
(Wufei: rump shaker)  
  
  
  
Relena: You know if us four stick together, we will be fine  
  
  
  
Wufei:  
  
Check baby check baby one two three four  
  
  
  
Sally: that's not hard. We're in a moving limo. How far can we actually go.  
  
  
  
Trowa:  
  
Check baby check baby one two three  
  
  
  
Midii: What about Miss Dorothy  
  
  
  
Duo:  
  
Check baby check baby one two  
  
  
  
Hilde: Oh you mean Miss Thang over there freak dancing with Quatre. She gone so far away.  
  
  
  
Heero:  
  
Check baby check baby one  
  
  
  
Relena: You call that freak dancing I can do better  
  
  
  
Dorothy: Prove it Miss Relena  
  
  
  
Quatre:  
  
It's called the rump shaker, the beats is like sweeter than candy  
  
I'm feelin manly and your shaker's comin in handy  
  
Slide em across(??) from New York down by your Virginia  
  
Ticklin you around Delaware before I enter  
  
Turn to seduction from face hips to feet  
  
A wiggle and a jiggle can make the night complete  
  
  
  
Hilde: One by one I see us dropping like flys  
  
  
  
Midii: Not if we stick to Relena's plan  
  
  
  
Sally: I don't think so  
  
  
  
Midii: Why do you say that  
  
  
  
Hilde: Cause we lost Relena to Heero's boney behind  
  
  
  
::Midii, Sally, and Hilde start laughing::  
  
  
  
Quatre:  
  
Now since you got the body of the year, come and get the award  
  
Here's a hint - it's like a long sharp sword  
  
Flip tail, so let me see you shake it up like dice  
  
The way you shake your rump is turnin mighty men to mice  
  
But A Plus got a surprise that's a back breaker  
  
Now let me see you shake your rump like a rump shaker  
  
  
  
Midii: Don't you just feel a little anti-social   
  
  
  
Sally: Huh  
  
  
  
Midii: Just starring at him  
  
  
  
Hilde: This is not good at all   
  
  
  
::Sally and Hilde start to stare at Trowa and back at Midii::  
  
  
  
Hilde: Houston we have a problem  
  
  
  
Midii:(mindlessly babbling) And we are sitting here missing out on the fun  
  
  
  
Sally: A big problem  
  
  
  
Heero:  
  
All I wanna do is zoom-a-zoom-zoom-zoom  
  
and a poom-poom - JUST SHAKE YA RUMP   
  
(Wufei: rump shaker)  
  
  
  
Sally: Midii, stick together remember  
  
  
  
Hilde: We're losing her  
  
  
  
Sally: We lost her  
  
  
  
Trowa:  
  
Yup yup it's Trowa, ready with the one-two checker  
  
Wreckx-N-Effect is in effects but I'm the wrecker  
  
of the track 'bout the honey shakin rumps and they backs in  
  
Booties of the cuties steady shakin but relaxin  
  
  
  
::Trowa and Midii are now a little too close for comfort::  
  
  
  
Sally: Isn't that illegal  
  
  
  
Hilde: Well, we all know what you do in your spare time  
  
  
  
Sally: Then why aren't you up   
  
  
  
Hilde: Funny Sally very funny   
  
  
  
Trowa:  
  
The action, is packed in a jam like a closet  
  
Beats bound to get you up, cold flowin like a faucet  
  
Not mean to make you sit, not mean to make you jump  
  
but yep make the hotties in the party shake your rump  
  
I like the way you comb your hair (UH!)  
  
I like the stylish clothes you wear (UH!)  
  
  
  
Sally: look at Duo. He got that I'm a panther look and your a gazelle  
  
  
  
Hilde: Do they live in the same area  
  
  
  
Sally: I don't think so  
  
  
  
Trowa:  
  
It's just the little things you do (UH!)  
  
that makes me wanna get with you (UH!)  
  
  
  
Heero:All I wanna do is zoom-a-zoom-zoom-zoom  
  
and a poom-poom - JUST SHAKE YA RUMP (Wufei: rump shaker)  
  
  
  
Sally: Oh look who paying a visit  
  
  
  
Hilde: Sally stop it   
  
  
  
Sally: He looks like he going to give you a lap dance  
  
  
  
Hilde: Yeees he is and you know what  
  
  
  
Sally: What   
  
  
  
Hilde: There is nothing wrong with that  
  
  
  
Sally: so your giving up  
  
  
  
Hilde: By the looks of it you are too  
  
  
  
Sally: Very true  
  
  
  
:: Both girls laugh::  
  
  
  
Duo:  
  
Shake it, shake it, shake it now SHAKE IT  
  
She can spend every birthday butt NAKED  
  
Body is soft, makin me wanna SQUISH HER  
  
More just than a game, a rumper like a sub-WOOFER  
  
Shake it to the left (SHAKE IT) shake it to the RIGHT  
  
I don't mind stickin it to her every single NIGHT  
  
Come on, pass the poom poom, send it to POPPA  
  
Shake it baby shake it baby shake it don't STOPPA  
  
Let me see you do the booty hop (HOP)  
  
and now make the booty STOP  
  
Now drop and do the booty wop (ooooooh)  
  
The way you shakin your reals, will(?) appeal(?)  
  
is makin (??), OF A WHOLE LOT OF BILLS  
  
But I ain't into trickin, just to treatin  
  
and I ain't into treatin every trick that I'm meetin  
  
(Nah nah nah na nah nah nah)  
  
Yeah, SHAKE IT BABY, SHAKE IT NOW SHAKE IT LIKE THAT  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone:  
  
All I wanna do is zoom-a-zoom-zoom-zoom and a poom-poom - JUST SHAKE YA RUMP  
  
(Wufei: rump shaker)  
  
  
  
Everyone:   
  
All I wanna do is zoom-a-zoom  
  
All I wanna do is zoom-a-zoom - JUST SHAKE YA RUMP  
  
All I wanna do is zoom-a-zoom-zoom-zoom  
  
and a poom-poom - JUST SHAKE YA RUMP   
  
  
  
Wufei:   
  
Break it down..Uhh, yeah..  
  
  
  
Everyone:  
  
JUST SHAKE YA RUMP  
  
  
  
Wufei:   
  
W-N-E  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo:  
  
Uhh, yeah..  
  
  
  
Wufei:  
  
is in effect  
  
  
  
Heero:  
  
Uhh, yeah..  
  
  
  
Quatre:   
  
Peace  
  
  
  
Wufei:  
  
Peace..  
  
  
  
Trowa:   
  
And we out.  
  
  
  
::Everyone tumbles out of the limo::  
  
  
  
Dorothy: Can we do that again I enjoy that very much  
  
  
  
Relena: You would  
  
  
  
Hilde: You did too  
  
  
  
::Relena starts to blush as Heero wraps his arms around her waist::  
  
  
  
:: A man come out in his regular attire with some shades and bling blinging like a pimp::   
  
  
  
Relena: Peagan  
  
  
  
Peagan: If you don't mind me saying. Everyone jumpin' jumpin' in my ride so now it time for y'all to get gone.  
  
  
  
::Everyone stares at Peagan in disbelife::  
  
  
  
Peagan: Peace  
  
  
  
Relena: Where are you going  
  
  
  
Peagan: If you have to know, I'll be chillin' at my baby's mama's  
  
  
  
::Drives off ::  
  
  
  
Sally: Talk about surprises  
  
  
  
Duo: Didn't even know he had it in him  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iron Mouse: Well  
  
Relena: NO MORE BOOTY VIDEOS  
  
IM: I'll think about it  
  
Heero: Please  
  
IM: Oh what about 'you can do it' by Ice cube   
  
Everyone: NO  
  
IM: I need a song I can't think of one at least for the girls since it's their turn   
  
Girls: Help us please  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEWS ON LADY MARMALADE   
  
YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Goodnight  
  
  
  
Iron mouse 


End file.
